Near Field Communication (NFC) or wireless charging is a short-distance, high-frequency wireless communication technology and includes contact-free radio frequency identification (RFID) and interconnection technologies. The NFC technology can be applied to products such as a credit card, an ID card, a smart phone, and a tablet computer, so as to provide services such as identity verification and transaction payment. It would be desirable to improve communication quality and increase communication distance of NFC.